


False Heteros

by RoofingDoggo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, Please don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoofingDoggo/pseuds/RoofingDoggo
Summary: :)) this is for my bff mackz





	1. Uwu

Lmao Marvin and whizzed are gey they smooch and uhhhhhhh whoopsies Whizzer dies please like comment and subscribe


	2. hhHhhhHhrgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHRGHHH less of beans

HHRGHH Charlotte and Cordelia gey,,,, hhhrghhhghg they’re so perfect and beautiful I’m so sorry I can write for real I swear


	3. uwu some people are str8 ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, spilling tea

uwuwuwuuwuwuwuwu whats this? tina and mendefuck are lovers? uwuwwuuwuwuw they deserve love just as much as whizzer and marvin yall uwuwuwuwuwu thats just the tea


End file.
